LA SEMANA DE LAS PRIMERAS VECES
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: de la Princesa Rosa de Allerya-Sama del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Fue una feliz semana llena de sorpresas para una primeriza Kyoko.


**Disclaimer:** El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: de la Princesa Rosa de Allerya-Sama del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Opción: La primera vez de Kyoko. Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. La historia es de la mente de su servidora e inspiraba en las historias del foro de LCPD que han llevado Crónica en su nombre. Me gusto cuando ustedes la usaban. Si ya sé, soy rara.

* * *

**LA SEMANA DE LAS PRIMERAS VECES**

**-O-**

_"La verdadera felicidad de la vida es saber que eres amado por ti mismo o, _

_más exactamente, a pesar de ti mismo"_

_Víctor Hugo_

**-O-**

* * *

_Domingo, 23 de diciembre._

_Darumaya._

_9:00 a.m._

_Hoy vendrá por mí Kuon, me siento muy feliz de haber recuperado a mi amigo y aunque ahora ya no siento la barrera que habíamos levantado como sempai y kohai, todavía me resulta raro que mi amigo de la infancia sea «Tsugura Ren», el actor más cotizado de Japón y me atrevería a decir que de toda Asia. Fue toda una revelación, y sin embargo fue otro shock que fuera hijo de mi «padre simbólico», definitivamente la vida tiende darte muchas sorpresas, algunas amargas como cuando me enteré de lo que en realidad significaba para Shoutaro y otras muy lindas como la de la conexión que compartimos «Corn» y yo desde nuestra infancia. ¡Que ingenua! Siempre creí que Sho era el único amigo con él que había logrado mantener los lazos a través del tiempo y resulto que él los rompió y Kuon los afianzó._

—¡Kyoko chan, ya está aquí Hizuri san! —le gritó desde la planta baja Okami san.

—¡Voy enseguida! Un momento.

La chica se apresuró a cerrar el cuaderno donde de vez en cuando apuntaba las cosas que le parecían importantes. Se levantó rápidamente del almohadón donde se encontraba, tomo su bolso y salió velozmente de su recamara para ir al encuentro de su amigo.

—¡Hola! Corn —saludo ella.

—¡Hola! Kyoko chan —respondió él —¿Nos vamos?

—Vámonos, estoy lista —la sonrisa de la ambarina parecía perpetua en su rostro, tanta dicha emanaba que la dueña del restaurante también sonreía.

—Okami san, vuelvo más tarde. Por favor despídame de Taishou san y dígale que estoy segura, que no se preocupe —los tres disimuladamente miraron hacia la cocina, el dueño había estado escuchando a escondidas, pero no quería ser visto.

—Claro, yo le daré tu recado —contestó risueña la señora, imaginando la cara de su esposo al saber que la joven tenía su primera cita desde que había llegado a vivir con ellos hace dos años, aunque nunca lo mencionara sabía lo mucho que había llegado a quererla —, ¡diviértanse!

—Gracias y ¡prometo traer temprano a Kyoko chan! —dijo en voz alta el ojiverde, quien en el fondo agradecía que esas personas cuidarán tanto de la muchacha y no quería que el «jefe» del lugar pensará mal de sus intenciones.

—Hasta luego —se despidió ella.

Ya se habían ido en el automóvil de él cuando el dueño del Darumaya salió de donde se escondía para comentar con su esposa.

—Ese sujeto no me agrada —fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, pero su cónyuge sabía que lo que en realidad quería decir. Estaba preocupado por Kyoko, o deseaba que volviera a salir lastimada como la última vez.

—No te preocupes por ella, esta vez ha sabido elegir. Deja la actitud de suegro celoso —le dijo tiernamente su compañera.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Iban de camino hacia la sorpresa que había organizado Kuon, cuando se detuvo de improviso en una de las cunetas de la carretera que llevaban a la salida de Tokio.

—Kyoko ponte esto —le estaba entregando una venda oscura para que ella se la colocará en los ojos.

La pelinaranja se le quedó viendo confundida.

—Confía en mí, no es nada malo, yo nunca te…

Las palabras restantes murieron en sus labios, pues ella lo había silenciado con su dedo índice derecho mientras le sonreía con cariño.

—Nunca desconfiaría de ti. Pongo mi vida en tus manos —le dijo ella en lo que tomaba la banda y se cubría la vista, por lo que no vio que él tomaba la mano con la que había tocado sus labios y se la besaba.

La ambarina dio un pequeño brinco, pero correspondió con una sonrisa y un apretón a la mano que aún él le sujetaba.

De nuevo se pusieron en marcha hacía lo que el actor había organizado en secreto con el presidente Takarada, quien fue él que encontró el lugar.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

El auto se detuvo y el rubio ayudo a bajar a Kyoko, quien todavía estaba a ciegas.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó expectante.

—Sí, míralo por ti misma.

Cuando él dejo caer el vendaje, ella pudo apreciar un hermoso parque de diversiones cuyo tema eran cuentos de hadas, fábulas y leyendas con las que ella había crecido y a las cuales había renunciado brevemente. Ellos aprendieron en carne propia que lo importante de una caída era levantarse y si por desgracia volvías a caer, tu deber es volverte a levantar. Uno ayudo al otro a enfrentar los temores de los cuales eran presas.

—¡ES PRECIOSO! —exclamó a voz en cuello la joven en lo que iba de aquí para allá con infantil emoción.

_«Te debo una presidente»_, anoto mentalmente el muchacho.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es el pueblo de Hinode, y este centro de diversiones se inauguró hace un par de meses.

—Hinode ¡vaya! Nunca creí que podría salir de Tokio, así sin más. Yo siempre planeo todo con anticipación, pero esto fue tan espontaneo. Me alegra mucho haberte dicho que sí —le dio una tierna sonrisa a su acompañante.

Él se quedó quieto contemplando la visión que tenía frente a él; una chica hermosa con su pelo corto al aire, quien lo miraba como si fuera la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra, el ser más importante para ella.

_«Mírame siempre así mi amor. No vuelvas a irte de mi lado»_, le decía a ella con el pensamiento.

—¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? Tenemos el castillo de Rapunzel, la aldea de la Bella Durmiente, el lago de Odette, la cabaña de los siete enanos... —leía él del folleto que había sacado previamente de la guantera del coche, cuando fue interrumpido por una decidida Kyoko. No supo cómo, pero estaba siendo arrastrado por ella.

_«¡Que fuerza tiene!»._

—Espera Kyoko, ¿hacia dónde me llevas? —preguntó Kuon mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo que llevaba ella.

—Con Odette, quiero ver los cisnes encantados —respondió ilusionadamente.

—Ja, ja, ja —la risa de su amigo hizo que ella se detuviera apenada, no quería que él la considerara inmadura a su edad. Bajo el rostro para que no viera su sonrojo.

—Lo siento —él comprendió que sin querer la había hecho sentir mal —, no quiero que pienses que me burlo de ti. Eso jamás lo haría, ¿me crees?

Ella asintió y a él se le ilumino el semblante.

—Mi risa se debió a que me preguntaba si sabías hacia donde quedaba el lago —le pregunto satíricamente.

A la actriz se le desencajo la mandíbula y la temperatura de su faz se vio en el intenso color rojo que adquirió. El más joven de los Hizuri incluso creyó ver el humo que salía de su cabeza.

Haciendo gala de sus modales americanos, paso el brazo izquierdo por los hombros de ella para girarla y emprender el rumbo hacia la entrada con la chica aún sujeta por él. Si antes estaba roja por la vergüenza de su impulsividad, ahora lo estaba por su contacto.

—Sigamos el consejo de Okami san y vayamos a divertirnos —le susurró roncamente al oído.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Eran más de la siete de la noche cuando Hizuri Kuon se despedía de Mogami Kyoko a la puerta del establecimiento donde vivía.

—Gracias por todo, me lo he pasado de maravilla. Te agradezco todos los premios que ganaste para mí —ella levantó la bolsa donde había un sin número de cosas bonitas.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario el agradecido soy yo.

—La noche está muy fresca, no hace calor.

—Creo que es porque estamos en invierno —le respondió el chico.

_«¡Que inteligente! Te luciste Kyoko»_, se reprendió ella.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento

—Kyoko…

—Eto… el lugar era muy hermoso, me recordó mucho a Kioto.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de que el otro dijera adiós y estaban alargando la plática con frases trilladas y sin importancia. Hasta que él pregunto.

—¿Ya no te sientes mal al recordar el lugar donde creciste?

—No, ya no. Eso está superado.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, todo lo anterior que viví me ha servido para avanzar con paso más firme hacia el futuro. Te aseguro que ya no duele.

—Me alegro, sinceramente me alegro mucho —sonrió abiertamente él —. No quisiera irme, pero debo hacerlo. Aún tengo que llegar con Ten san para que cambié mi aspecto y creó que ya no me siento tan bienvenido.

Ella se sorprendió con sus palabras, pero Kuon le señalo la sombra que se reflejaba en la entrada principal. El propietario se paseaba nerviosamente.

—Creo que Taishou san está un poco inquieto por nuestra larga despedida —ambos se rieron por lo bajo para no dar que pensar al dueño del local.

—Es verdad, ya debo entrar. De nuevo gracias por un día tan mágico —le volvió a dar esa sonrisa que hacía que quisiera ponerla en una caja de música y al abrirla ella brillará únicamente para él.

—¡Que descanses! —y dicho esas palabras el muchacho la tomo de los brazos y la beso en la mejilla, pero peligrosamente cerca de los labios, más cerca de lo que había estado antes.

Ella se quedó quieta mientras lo veía alejarse e inconscientemente se llevó los dedos de su mano izquierda donde antes estuvieron sus labios.

El rubio llegó a su vehículo, se montó en él y se despidió con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que los demonios de Kyoko quedaran fulminados.

La pelinaranja entró en automático al lugar, saludo mecánicamente a los dueños y se dirigió a su pieza. Estaba en un mundo aparte.

—Te dije que ese sujeto no me gustaba. Mira como nos la devolvió —fue el duro discurso que pronunció. Su esposa solamente esbozó una sonrisa por el comentario más largo hecho por él.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

_He comprendido que Shoutaro nunca me beso realmente, aunque haya profanado mis labios. Siento que hoy me han besado por primera vez, pues mi corazón se aceleró al grado de sentir que iba a desmayarme y mi cerebro no deja que mi cuerpo olvide la sensación. Y fueron mis mejillas las que recibieron la atención._

Un ruido sacó a la chica de sus reflexiones, las cuales plasmaba en su libreta. Era su celular que le avisaba que tenía un mensaje. Lo abrió y la ternura apareció en su mirada.

_No puedo dormir… y es por tu causa._

_Ese es el motivo de este mensaje._

_Soy egoísta, por eso quiero_

_que cargues con parte de la culpa._

_Sueña conmigo._

_Hasta mañana. Kuon._

Kyoko apretó el aparato cerca de su corazón, se hizo un ovillo en su futón y de vez en cuando veía la pantalla de nuevo para asegurarse de que el día de hoy no había sido un sueño. La misiva había cumplido su objetivo, ella no durmió hasta entrada la madrugada y al lograr el descanso, este se vio interrumpido por la presencia de él en sus fantasías noctámbulas.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

_Lunes, 24 de diciembre._

_Lory's Majestic Entertainment._

_8:00 a.m._

A pesar del desvelo, el miembro número uno de la sección Love Se me paseaba radiante por los pasillos de LME, se sentía revitalizada y capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que le tuvieran asignada para el día de hoy. Se dirigió hacia los cuarteles generales de los ángeles rosa, saludando a todos a su paso. Entro en el cuarto designado para ellas, he iba a preguntar a sus compañeras, cuáles eran los trabajos para hoy, pero fue recibida con una sonrisa ladina por parte de Amamiya y un gesto de confusión por parte de Kotonami, por lo que preguntó:

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Eso nos lo deberías responder tú — y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza la seria pelinegra señalo un enorme ramo de flores que se encontraba en una de las mesas del fondo.

Era un precioso _bouquet_ de hortensias de color violeta, las flores típicas de la época de lluvia en Kioto, las cuales estaban combinadas con rosas de color durazno pálido y varias ramas con sakuras en flor.

Kyoko estaba muy sorprendida, pero se acercó para ver el regalo con mayor detenimiento. Después preguntó:

—¿Para quién es?

—Según la tarjeta que tienes frente a ti, son tuyas —le dijo Chiori, que revoloteaba a su alrededor para ver si podía saber quién las enviaba.

—¡¿Son mías?! —habló con estupor la recién llegada.

—Sí, son tuyas. Ahora sácanos de la duda y abre el sobre para que sepamos quien te las mandó —le dijo casi como una orden su mejor amiga.

La chica de ojos color ámbar tomó alegremente la pequeña carta y cuando se disponía a descubrir el misterio, una duda la asaltó pensando en otro arreglo con el que tiempo atrás la habían insultado.

—¡Ay! Kyoko déjame a mí —la empujo ligeramente la más pequeña de ellas para arrebatarle la cartulina de las manos —, veamos quien fue —la chica frunció el ceño, tratando de entender lo que decía —. Una palomita de maíz, lo que hay aquí dibujado es una semilla de maíz que hizo ¡pop!

_«Corn. Maíz en inglés es corn»_, dedujo rápidamente la interesada.

Le quitó a Chiori la tarjeta y se la guardo en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme, para luego tomar las flores y dar vueltas con ellas.

Esa mañana fue la primera vez que Mogami Kyoko recibía flores de alguien a quien en verdad le importaba. Por fortuna no escucho lo que en secreto comentaban sus colegas.

—Está perdida en el país de las hadas —susurró la tercera integrante de Love Me.

—Chiori chan, creó que ahora sólo somos tu y yo para hacer frente a los disparates de Takarada san, Kyoko ha recuperado lo que perdió —concluyó Kanae.

Ambas seguían observando como su amiga veía su obsequio.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

—Oneesama, ya están empezando a llegar los invitados. Tenemos que cambiarnos, vamos a mi alcoba. Rápido oneesama o nos verán en fachas —le decía una enloquecida Maria a la joven actriz mientras la llevaba apresuradamente a las habitaciones superiores.

—Ja, ja, ya voy, ya voy —se reía ella.

La pequeña de la familia Takarada había decidido que se repetiría de nuevo este año la fiesta de agradecimiento, se lo informó a su abuelo, quien no reparo en gastos para superar la celebración pasada, pero también había un motivo oculto. En esta noche también conmemorarían la mayoría de edad de la persona que la hizo volver a sonreír durante la navidad.

El año anterior no se había enterado a tiempo de esta noticia, pero no volvería a ocurrir. Había planeado que todo el escenario que ella le había ayudado a montar cambiara en el primer minuto de la medianoche. Antes se trató de que recuperará a su padre, ese había sido su regalo; en esta ocasión se trataría de darle a su «hermana mayor» la fiesta de cumpleaños más maravillosa que hubiera tenido en toda su vida. Y tenía muchos cómplices para llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

La música era exquisita, la comida insuperable, los asistentes vestían sus mejores galas y todos habían llevado regalos que ocultaron en uno de los cuartos del piso de arriba.

—Hasta el momento todo va bien — se dijo la niña gótica.

Les había dicho a los ángeles rosa que mantuvieran ocupada a su oneesama. Ren san se estaba encargando del gigantesco pastel que su abuelo había encargado en forma de cisne blanco para quinientas personas. Yashiro san se encargó de que la orquesta ensayará la letra del _otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu_ y que les quedará perfecta. Los presentes estaban avisados que todo daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados en la primera campanada de navidad.

—Debo revisar la lista. Banquete, ya. Decoración, ya. Pastel, ya. Música, ya. Público, ya. Distracción para oneesama, ya. Obsequios, ya. ¿Qué me falta?... —la pequeña iba de un lado a otro preocupada — ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de mi regalo? —María chan abrió enormemente sus ojos y ya no caminaba sino corría frenéticamente por toda la terraza —un helicóptero, sí, un helicóptero… no, un jet, si eso es, necesito un jet para viajar a… a… Nueva York, sí, Nueva York. Ahí todavía nos es veinticuatro de diciembre, ni mucho menos las once de la noche. La noche más importante de toda mi vidaaaaaaaaaaaa. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo —se repetía la atribulada chiquilla.

—¿Pasa algo, ojousama? —pregunto la mano derecha del dueño de LME.

Ella corrió hacia él con sus orbes a punto de ser inundadas por el llanto.

—Sebastian, olvide comprar el presente para mi oneesama ¿Qué haré? —la pobrecilla estaba al borde del llanto y no cualquier llanto sino de lágrimas de verdadero dolor.

—Tranquilícese, mi joven señora. Encontraremos una solución —le dijo el hombre mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

—No tengo nada que darle. Ella siempre… se preocupa por mí… y yo no soy lo suficientemente… agradecida —hipaba la pequeña castaña, que había sido vencida por el llanto.

—Yo creo que la señorita Mogami apreciará en todo lo que vale el esfuerzo que ha hecho por ella. Esta será una celebración memorable y fue usted quien la llevó a cabo —le hablaba en lo que la mecía en su hombro para tratar de consolarla.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —pregunto tímidamente, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el siempre serio moreno —es que su cumpleaños anterior, le di un regalo atrasado.

—Sí, lo creo y usted lo comprobará —sus palabras recientes causaron que Maria por fin parara de llorar y sonriera. Se incorporó y le pidió que la depositara en el suelo.

—Sebastian, manos a la obra, faltan menos de veinte minutos para que empiece la verdadera fiesta —decía mientras se encaminaba al enorme salón principal de su casa —, y… muchas gracias.

—No hay porque darlas mi pequeña señora.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

—Diez, nueve, ocho, siete… —se escuchaban las voces de los invitados a coro —seis, cinco, cuatro, tres… —Ren estaba al lado de la causa de sus múltiples desvelos, pues quería ser el primero en felicitarla —dos, uno ¡Feliz Navidad! —gritaron todos y comenzaron a abrazarse.

El actor tuvo el privilegio de tener a su joya entre los brazos antes de que las luces se apagaran, la cual era la señal para iniciar con la fiesta sorpresa de su amada Kyoko. De pronto la oscuridad fue alejada por las muchas velas que decoraban un enorme y muy blanco pastel, el cual tenía la figura de un cisne con una corona dorada en su cabeza y en su cuello reposaba una gargantilla de oro, que bien podría pesar unos cien kilos; se deslizaba por el centro de la sala hasta colocarse frente a la agasajada.

—Uno, dos, tres… —contó la anfitriona y se oyeron vítores y aplausos en honor a la festejada —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kyoko chan! —exclamaron todos al unísono. La orquesta comenzó a tocar la melodía ensayada y miles de pequeños globos bruñidos cayeron sobre los asistentes.

—Oneesama, pide un deseo —le dijo muy entusiasmada Maria chan.

—No puedo —dijo una muy emocionada chica.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —pregunto triste la niña.

—¡Sniff! No puedo pedir lo que ya se me ha cumplido. Estoy rodeada de gente que me aprecia, de mis amigos ¡sniff! excelentes amigos y de personas muy importantes que significan mucho para mí — esto último lo dijo viendo a Ren al rostro, quien no se había separado de ella.

—¡No llores! Oneesama — se prendió fuerte a ella una muy llorosa chiquilla. Y detrás de la organizadora, llegaron más abrazos y felicitaciones de los demás invitados. El volumen de gente causo que fueran sacando al actor del radio de la pelinaranja.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por el manager de él y con una mirada cómplice al presidente Lory, lograron causar una distracción.

—¡Oigan todos vamos a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que tenemos en honor a Mogami san! —les ordeno el hombre de las mil y una caracterizaciones —¡vayamos al jardín!

El público en general salió siguiendo al dueño de la mansión, lo que aprovecho Yukihito Yashiro para pedirles a los músicos que tocaran el «Lago de los Cisnes». Y rápidamente regreso junto a Tsugura Ren para decirle.

—¡Aprovecha esta oportunidad! —y salió aún más ágilmente hacia la terraza.

Kyoko iba a seguirlos, pero fue detenida por su sempai, quien tenía la intención de no dejarla marchar.

—Kuon, tengo que ir con el resto de las personas, es mi… —trato de convencerlo.

—¡Shhh! Sólo déjate llevar —la silenció él para después hacerla girar entre sus brazos al ritmo de la melodía.

Comenzaron una conversación en lo que bailaban solos; pues Yashiro, Lory y Sebastian custodiaban las tres entradas a la pieza, en lo que la pirotecnia dibujaba figuras con luces de colores en el cielo nocturno.

—¡Que seas muy dichosa! Kyoko chan.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Te gustaron las flores?

—Sí, mucho. Me conmovió que hayas conseguido las hortensias y las sakuras. No son propias de esta estación.

—No es difícil si tienes contactos. _«Te mereces el mundo, pero me aseguraré de dártelo poco a poco», _pensó él mientras la estrechaba más a su pecho.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias.

—Yo sí —se detuvieron y el tiempo con ellos. Ren la miró intensamente, bajó su cabeza y puso su frente en la de ella. Respiraron el aliento el uno del otro y la música que aún seguía escuchándose creaba una atmosfera irreal. Él quería besarla, pero sabía también que no había llegado el momento. Se limitó a envolverla entre sus brazos y que su cuerpo frágil se amoldara al suyo, fuerte y vigoroso.

—¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que me siento tan a gusto siendo abrazada en público.

—Te prometo que es una de las muchas veces que lo haré —le informó el moreno en lo que depositaba un cariñoso beso en su cabeza.

_«Te dije que soy egoísta, todas tus primeras veces me pertenecen»_, se reafirmó él internamente_._

* * *

_«Continuará»_

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**- **Si se preguntan, porque no puse cada día como un capitulo, la respuesta es simple. Solo puedo hacer uso de tres episodios. Ni modo faltan dos.

**Notas:**

**- ****Otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu: **canción de "Feliz Cumpleaños a ti". En la liga pueden ver este video, es muy lindo. watch?v=xqHKdcYXVRw

**- ****Hinode****: **es un pueblo que se encuentra al oeste de Tokio, Japón; específicamente dentro del distrito de Nishitama.

* * *

**Gracias a Wikipedia y al diccionario tradicional ;)**

**Este es parte del regalo para Allerya-Sama, ojalá te guste. Espero que no sea muy azucarado para tu gusto :3**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
